


A Calm Moment

by Anglachel



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglachel/pseuds/Anglachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faramir and Éowyn have a moment of quiet together, riding somewhere outside of Edoras before a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Calm Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talullah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/gifts).



> (ugh I'm terrible at coming up with titles)  
> Happy Halloween Talullah! I took your Éowyn and Faramir prompt and I went for a calmer and more somber mood. I had a lovely time working on this and I hope you like it!

[](http://s1276.photobucket.com/user/wrennars/media/Faramir_Eowyn_gift_zps736ad379.png.html)


End file.
